<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Art boy by MintPastelFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796688">Art boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintPastelFox/pseuds/MintPastelFox'>MintPastelFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Kageyama Tobio, College Parties, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pining, University Student Hinata Shouyou, Unproblematic short fic, feel good, first fanfic woop, lots of art stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintPastelFox/pseuds/MintPastelFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enigmatic art student catches Hinata’s attention as he walks to and from classes. But when the weather turns too cold to be painting outside, will Hinata ever see the boy again, having never asked for his name?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic on AO3! Pretty excited and hope this will motivate me to write more and improve my skill.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata has seen this boy around, painting in that one spot under the tree in the university park. Headphones in ears, sketchbook on lap and drawing. He had different art supplies with him at different days - sometimes it was watercolours, with paintbrushes scattered around him and the water cup on the verge of spilling on the grass; some days he only used simple graphite pencils, other days it was some thicker paint with tubes lined up neatly next to the mysterious boy. Hinata was curious. He never smiled, (or at least Hinata never saw him smile) and did not seem to talk to anyone, like ever. It’s not like the red-head knew who he was, just saw him a few days of the week as he was walking around campus. His dark, silky hair and gloomy expression completed this ‘depressed art student package’. It was not uncommon to see students painting or drawing around the buildings, but none have ever caught Hinata’s attention like this particular one had.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was in his second year bachelor studying media and communications, only really regretting his choice when writing particularly annoying essays on topics he did not fully understand. His classes were thankfully pretty evenly spread out, never starting too early or ending too late. And in the times between his classes or when Hinata was done for the day did he notice the art student quietly working on something in his sketchbook. </p><p> </p><p>‘Is he doing all that for school or does he have too much free time to spare?’ Hinata thought once, passing when this guy had a full on easel set up, a sketch already finished and the black-haired boy was mixing colours in his pallette. It was really tempting to come up to him and ask for the person’s name and what he was painting, but the energetic rust-haired boy knew better by now than to creep out potential friends (or more) before he had a chance to make a proper impression. Hinata cringed at the memories of a few past attempts where he totally blew it with some gorgeous guys because he was too eager during the approaching stage. Thus, he settled on just observing the boy for a few minutes on the days he saw him, before moving on with his day.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Autumn months flew by fast, the wind was cold and all the students were rushing to their classes and into warm buildings, no one really hanging out outside for long. Consequently, Hinata stopped seeing the art kid outside as well. </p><p>‘Shame,’ he thought. What turned into a secret pleasure routine, ended abruptly. Nothing to spice up his walk to and from class. At least that was what he thought until he walked into the cafe to see the boy sitting in a far corner, hunched over a tablet, stylus pencil in hand and a steaming cup with whatever beverage he enjoyed. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Now that was a development Hinata liked to see.</p><p> </p><p>The cafe called “Voron” (Hinata had yet to ask what that means and what language was that) was conveniently located halfway between his tiny but cozy rented apartment and the main university building. It was on the smaller side, but it had good coffee that did not make his wallet cry and had many plants. Needless to say Hinata was sold. The exposed brick wall and soft, warm brown tones of the furniture and picture frames always made him feel at peace. Usually the second year would buy himself an iced latte (more milk than coffee) with syrup and a baked treat for takeaway, but as the seasons changed the drink choice turned warmer and moved onto the table.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata eyed the raven-haired male as he sat down at the table not too far from his, coffee and blueberry muffin balancing on one hand. He has not looked up once, which gave the orange haired confidence to continue throwing more glances than was probably socially acceptable. Regardless, he had an essay to complete, so his gaze only really wandered to the boy when he was thinking and/or drifting off topic. Hinata absentmindedly tapped his fingers on the table to the soft RnB tune in the cafe, until he heard a shuffling noise that made his fingers freeze up. The art boy stood up, placing his tablet on the table. The stylus he was using rolled away, Hinata’s eyes trailed on it until the tall boy caught it and moved it to its place. He proceeded to stand up and approach the counter.</p><p> </p><p>He was talking with the barista as Hinata pondered on the idea of trying to sneak a peek on what the guy was drawing. He realised he never actually saw any of his paintings or works, as he was more focused on his face and expression and the long fingers… yea, Hinata might have had a deeper crush on the guy than he thought, and he did not even know of his existence. </p><p> </p><p>The question was - was he about to go to the bathroom and ‘accidentally’ linger a little near the boy’s seat? Apparently he took way too long hesitating, as the boy returned to the table with a plate of sandwiches, just as Hinata began walking in the direction of the bathroom. They passed each other and the rust-haired boy realised just how short he was in comparison. He rushed away with slightly reddened cheeks. He liked the fact that the other guy was so big, it was both oddly comforting and enticing.</p><p> </p><p>He returned to find the dark-haired typing away at something on his laptop, art stuff put away. ‘Huh, I guess he does have normal school work’. And that was that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Next time Hinata saw the boy was when he brought his classmates to ‘Voron’ to work on the presentation for next week. There he was, sitting at the same place, some pens scattered around the sketchbook where he was vigorously erasing something.</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata what’s wrong?” Yamaguchi asked, eying the red-head while placing his stuff on an empty chair. Hinata whipped his head away from the boy, praying the blush did not show on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing!” He squawked, “None of your business!”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it that man who’s drawing?” Yachi chimed in, and gave the stranger a calculating look, “He is definitely attractive.” </p><p> </p><p>“Not bad, I guess he’s totally your type?” Hinata hissed at Yamaguchi’s remark. He honestly liked these people, he even considered them friends, but now was not the time. What if he overheard them?!</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know him?” The blonde and the green-haired shared a look.</p><p> </p><p>“No, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hinata?” They asked at the same time, voices definitely a few decibels louder than the orange boy preferred.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not.” He sighed, “Lets just hurry up and start this presentation. This professor is scary and I would hate to complete any make-up assignments.”</p><p> </p><p>Sharing one last look, Yachi and Yamaguchi dropped the topic and did not mention it again. Though barely-there smiles remained on their faces as they discussed their case study on media entrepreneurship.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Since then the red-head came to the cafe alone, each time secretly hoping he would find the attractive stranger sitting there working on something. But alas, just as he came in a few days later and stood at the counter, he noticed the man pack his things and leave, the bell ringing after the door shut behind him. Hinata sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey hey, my dude! What’s got you so down suddenly?” The eccentric, for lack of a better word, barista shot Hinata a wide grin. The man had his arms crossed in front of his apron, covering ‘Voron’s’ logo. He was tall and had a crazy hairdo of silver with dark streaks sticking up. His tag read “Bokuto”.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing really, I’m fine. Just tired.” Hinata did not exactly lie there.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, could it be that guy who just left?” Bokuto smirked and squinted at the smaller boy. “You have the hots for him don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m sorry what?” The younger felt his cheeks flush. Bokuto laughed heartily at the red-head’s scandalised expression and lowered his voice. Or, rather, attempted to.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve seen you watching him. He is a fine piece of work, I gotta admit.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sure Akaashi won’t hit you for saying that?” Another barista materialised at his side, unruly hair sticking up in some weird cowlick and the most scheming grin graced his face. Hinata was familiar with this barista, having ordered from him more frequently. Even occasionally striking up some conversations (he learned that ‘Voron’ meant crow in Russian). He guessed it made sense as he’d visited the cafe in the late afternoon more often than not. Having the same shift scheduled and all. Though right now, said familiar presence was neither calming nor reassuring.</p><p> </p><p>“KUROO!! How dare you say that?! You know how much I adore Akaashi and would never let anything make him doubt his love for me!” </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile Hinata put his face in his hands and groaned loudly. “Am I that obvious?”</p><p> </p><p>At least the two had the decency to look sympathetic.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry dude,” Bokuto said, “it’s actually passable but we’ve got a lot of free time that we spend observing customers.” The red-haired almost looked relieved.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly! To give you credit, I don’t think the guy has noticed you staring,” The other one, or well, Kuroo, leaned his elbow on the counter, throwing a glance at the door, “If he did then he does a damn good job at hiding it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess…” Hinata muttered. “What should I do?” He looked at both their faces, a hint of desperation in his voice. He has not talked about his crush to anyone yet, but this was easier than he thought. Suddenly Bokuto’s eyes sparkled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, well if you ask me,”</p><p> </p><p>The small boy shifted his gaze at Kuroo who sighed at whatever was about to spill out of the other barista’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I suggest you pass by his table the next time you see him and then trip and dramatically fall on his lap! There’s nothing more romantic than being saved and looking up to share a moment of silence and bliss lost in each other’s eyes!” Hinata just quirked an eyebrow at that. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Kuroo and his understanding expression.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, just because it worked for you and Akaashi doesn’t mean that everyone has to dive face first into people’s crotches.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait really? That actually-“</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t... Ask. Just don’t.” Kuro interrupted Hinata before he could finish his sentence. “He won’t shut up about this otherwise. Akaashi was too forgiving for his own good.. anyway.” Bokuto was pouting, but seemed to get over it pretty fast.</p><p> </p><p>“It was worth a try. What do you suggest then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Start by giving him a compliment.” The red-head was actually stunned by the simplicity of the suggestion. Yea, it was simple and innocent enough to suggest his interest in him and not scare the boy away. </p><p> </p><p>“I could give it a go.” At that the black-haired barista smiled in triumph.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem kiddo, you’re welcome to chat anytime.” He then handed Hinata his drink, one he did not remember ordering yet as he was preoccupied with hiding his embarrassment. “This one is on the house.” Kuroo winked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a kid.” Hinata muttered instead of ‘thanks’. Neither of the baristas minded as they chucked and shooed him away, as a couple of customers were making their way to the counter.</p><p> </p><p>He sipped on the hot beverage, grateful to find out that it was his usual order. Maybe these guys were not that bad after all</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Bokuto and Kuroo’s friendship. But then again, who doesn’t?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact, this was originally supposed to be a one shot. Oops.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This time, Hinata was ready. He had a plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes were fixed on the black, shiny bangs that covered the boy's face. They traced the outlines of his wrists, knuckles, fingers that grasped a pencil in a relaxed but firm manner. He did not fail to notice that the guy was wearing a sweater. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweater</span>
  </em>
  <span> with blue and yellow stripes. How adorable was that? The colour scheme distantly reminded him of a volleyball but he pushed those thoughts aside. He was going to sit in front of the boy, compliment him, and hopefully have a civil chat. Nothing crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He briefly glanced at the counter where the two baristas gave him thumbs up and offered reassuring smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s right, he could do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or so he thought, when Hinata almost face planted into the table as he slid onto the chair opposite the boy’s. Going great.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto and Kuroo cringed as the raven haired lifted his eyes from his drawing and focused on the blushing boy in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh god oh my god he noticed me what do I do his eyes are gorgeous what the-‘</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I like your sweater.” Hinata uttered quickly before he had the chance to regret his words. His cheeks reddened more in humiliation. This was not according to plan, how did he fuck things up this early already? He should have written a script, he knew it. The boy did not reply, just eyed him in confusion. “What are you drawing?” The smaller attempted, throwing a glance at the paper and what looked like a messy graphite sketch with many straight lines, parallel and intersecting. A.. building?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Assignment.” Was the raven’s short answer. His voice was deeper than Hinata’s, a little grumble to it that did things to the red-haired butterflies in his stomach. Who was he, a middle schooler to be crushing like that? But the fact that he actually replied gave Hinata just a smidge of confidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re in the fine art course, right? Is it hard?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S’okay,” he replied. Alright, maybe he was just taciturn. How far was fine to pry? Hinata didn’t want to overstep any boundaries on his first meeting, but he could not just give up here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s cool! I’ve seen the students scattered around the campus park, painting outside. I’ve seen you too!” Hinata could not seem to stop, “You’re suuper tall so it’s easy to notice you in a crowd.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, I’m busy.” And just like that the boy was focused on his work, which clearly meant it was time for him to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s heart sank. “Okay.. okay I see. Well then, I’ll get going.” He rushed to the bathroom to hide from this humiliation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did he blow it? Did he? He pissed the gorgeous guy off, he’ll never see him again-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He splashed some water on his face and looked in the mirror. This was fine. Maybe the guy just was in a bad mood. He will just try again another day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, Hinata prepared a script with possible replies and a few topics to guide any conversation. A couple days later he found the boy not actually drawing, but typing away at his computer. This threw Hinata off a bit, but a few modifications to his mental script were not a big deal. As he payed for his coffee and fist bumped Kuroo, he sat at the table next to the mysterious boy. This way he was not invading the raven’s private space, but even then he’s allowed to sit wherever he wants goddamnit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not drawing today? That’s unusual,” Hinata offered the taller a friendly smile, but something told him that it was not very well received.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got a problem?” He scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, NO! Nonononono!” The ginger waved his hands to emphasise his point, “Sorry if this came across as rude, I didn’t mean for it to sound that way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, how did you do on your last assignment?” He attempted to steer the topic a bit, following his script, “How are they even graded? Also I can’t imagine speeding through a painting. You see, I usually scramble to write my essays kind of last minute, and it usually works out. But your kind of work is a whole new world to me.” Despite his one sided rambling, Hinata was glad to see that at least this time the mystery boy was looking at him and maybe even listening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s usually peer reviewed.. uhh, I guess the criteria for grading is different.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata nodded enthusiastically at his words, taking in every sound (especially since they were scarce). “That’s awesome! Honestly I wish I could draw, in middle school I begged my mom to enrol me to art classes but everything was so hard and precise and my hand cramped a lot..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything specific you need me for?” The guy grumbled. Aaand they were back to square one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not particularly.. you seemed cool and I wanted to get to know you,” Hinata frowned slightly, “You know, I realised I never introduced myself. I’m Hinata Shouyou!” He quirked his lips to encourage the other to answer, and seems that it worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..Kageyama.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kageyama huh,” Hinata tried the name himself, “Nice to meet you, Kageyama!” He shone him a bright smile, Kageyama only nodded in reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A comfortable silence settled between them. The raven resumed typing on his computer and the red-head just kind of sat there. Yes, he had a pressing deadline, but he had over half a day to submit his assignment. He could complete it a couple hours before midnight, better not think about that right now. Hinata made himself comfortable in the arm chair (he took one of the best seats in the cafe mind you) and leisurely sipped on his drink, quietly observing his surroundings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plant on the top shelf on the wall across his seat grew vines so long, they were tucked away behind the picture frames on the shelf below. The plant also got himself a new neighbour with some delicate white sprouting buds. Bokuto told him yesterday that the owner of the cafe, was it Takeda? Kept receiving plants as gifts because apparently he “looked the part”. But he couldn’t keep them alive at his own place so they found a better place in Voron. A lazy smile crept itself on Hinata’s lips. It was a good decision, they were clearly thriving here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The streaks of sunlight were creeping away, a golden haze that flooded the space was becoming duller. Damn the daylight savings. The decreasing hours of sun always made the red-head a little sadder. Seasonal depression or not, he disliked winter and the cold. Though, he was fine with January. It meant a new year, new beginnings, and the coming spring. He sighed into his cup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is people watching your only hobby?” He had not realised that Kageyama talked to him first until an employee came to his table to turn on the standing light next to him. The steady pace of fingers hitting the keys and soft background chatter made him zone out. He whipped his head around to glare at the him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have plenty of hobbies thank you very much! I was just thinking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For an hour?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?!” Damn, Hinata needs to set himself alarms for such moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think I didn’t notice you staring at me these past two weeks,” a slightly intimidating smirk graced Kageyama’s features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” He searched the taller’s eyes for hints of disgust or accusation, but did not find any ill intent. Doesn't mean he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>absolutely freaked out. “Just let me die now will you?” He groaned and plopped his forehead on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard shuffling. Peeking over, he realised that Kageyama was packing his stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can look,” he said, throwing his backpack over one shoulder and making eye contact with the red-head, “I know I’m attractive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satisfied with Hinata’s scandalised expression, he snorted to himself and left. Hinata lay there, his forehead on the table for a short while longer until he too stood up to leave. Damn that bastard, and he knew he wasn’t even wrong.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanna apologise to Gi_Oli as I literally broke the promise as soon as I made it (to update it everyday/every other day, I’m horrible and I’m sorry). I had exams, and most of the time that I could have spent studying I read a magnificent yuri on ice fic. Would not recommend to try at home, but it was secretly worth it (now I shall await my results).</p><p>For some reason this chapter was pretty hard to write, so I hope it doesn’t come across as forced or awkward. Enjoy:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata practically bounced into the cafe the next day, heart beating with excitement, only to find the usual spot of Kageyama occupied by another person, drinking their coffee and leisurely scrolling their phone. He then checked the cafe the day after that. And the day after that. And the next consecutive five days as well.</p><p>Hinata slumped, almost falling on the floor at the entrance but swayed and fell on a nearby chair instead. He purposefully came everyday just in case not to miss the raven, except he never showed up. Did he blow it? Did he actually? He thought Kageyama did not seem to mind him, they seemed pretty friendly towards the end there…</p><p>Sighing, the red-head still went through with his routine of ordering his coffee and a snack and slumping against an armchair, hoping that the raven might show up later. As a follow up to his mistake the first three days, Hinata started bringing all his study materials. If he were to spend multiple hours in one spot, waiting, he might as well be productive. That helped him distract himself, though only temporarily. Seeing as two hours had passed and his essay was actually doing not that bad, the boy decided to finally give himself a break, heading to the counter for his coffee refill.</p><p>“Never took you for the studying type,” Kuroo teased whilst preparing Hinata’s order he did not need to vocalise, “But there you were, barely lifting your eyes from your laptop or notes.”</p><p>“I know right?” He chuckled to himself, a hint of sadness beneath, “If Kageyama won’t show up I might just finally pass my exams on the first try this semester. I’m actually doing all my assignments on time!” He shot Kuroo a wild-eyed expression, “Can you believe it?”</p><p>“Hang in there bud,” the barista smiled sympathetically, “Though to be fair, consistently doing your work and listening to your lectures will make it much easier for you when you do your revis-”</p><p>“Yea yea, we know you maintain your excellent academics, a job and a great social life but you don’t just rub it in everyone’s face you know?” A wild Bokuto appeared, smacking Kuroo on the head with a paper cup. “Hinata! Are you still waiting for that tall guy?”</p><p>“I guess..”</p><p>Both baristas eyed the red-head, then basically had a telepathic conversation, throwing each other knowing glances. Seeing the boy so slumped in disappointment for a week straight was not fun, and they wanted to cheer him up somehow.</p><p>“Hey, do you want to unwind a little this weekend? Get that playboy out of your head for a bit?” Bokuto was the one to suggest first.</p><p>“He’s not a playboy..” Hinata lowered his head defensively.</p><p>“Alright, well even so, Bokuto has a point. When was the last time you had fun?” Kuroo interjected, drink in his hand as he swatted away any attempts of Hinata paying. Hinata scrunched his eyebrows.</p><p>“Excuse me I have a lot of fun! I have a blast at the volleyball college team, I have amazing friends and we see each other often.. you have a problem?!” The red-head took a fighting stance, ready to square off if necessary.</p><p>“BWARHAXAHRHAHDHAHAhara!” A booming noise that was probably Kuroo’s explosive laughter made everyone in the cafe flinch. The black-haired did not even mind the dirty looks thrown his way, too busy trying to calm his breathing. “Oh god, you’re a masterpiece kiddo.” He wiped a few stray tears collecting at his lashes. Bokuto was also laughing, though surprisingly tamer than his co-worker.</p><p>“Okay stop teasing him, he’s about leave..heh.” And he was right, Hinata was red faced, both with anger and embarrassment, but also very very confused as to what he did that caused such a reaction.</p><p>“You guys are assholes,” he muttered and turned to his table.</p><p>“No wait! We love you! That’s why we want to help!” Kuroo leaned over the counter, losing his balance and nearly flipping forward, but Hinata saved him in time, gripping his shoulder tightly in place. “Wow you have some strength for someone so small- NO WAIT! I’m sorry!” He bit his tongue when he saw the smaller squint at him, clearly displeased (as if he wasn’t already) “Look I have a proposal.”</p><p>“.. I’m listening.”</p><p>“Wah, so cold! Bokuto fake-wailed, “My friend Terushima is throwing a party at his house on Friday, and he said any friends are welcome!”</p><p>“And dude, you want to be there. He is loaded, his apartment is something else. He throws the best parties around here, trust me, you don’t want to miss out.” Kuroo smirked as Hinata widened his eyes in awe.</p><p>“You mean THAT Terushima?!” He gasped, “Wait seriously? I’ve only heard these insane stories, and usually only his circle of friends get to come. Though I think once I heard something about Oikawa blasting in and stirring up trouble..”</p><p>“Oh that, Oikawa was indeed something else. He snuck in, but he’s popular so no one kicked him out, instead he pole danced and got everyone’s attention, somehow making Terushima join him.”</p><p>“I think it was then when Terushima realised that more people equals to more fun. Ever since then, people can bring anyone with them,” Bokuto said, pointedly staring, though his face quickly turned mischievous , “So what do you think, you in?”</p><p>The red-haired squeaked, jumping up (pretty high might I add), “Hell yea!” </p><p>And everyone was happy. </p><p>—</p><p>Hinata stepped into the party feeling quite refreshed.  The apartment was really a piece of work, kinda hard to believe that it belonged to a university student, considering this wasn’t a top university for that matter. But man, Terushima was lucky. The apartment was specious, with high ceilings and long shapes. Columns, tables, windows, lamps, and decor were all so tall that Hinata honestly felt overwhelmed. But that said, everyone felt pretty comfortable sitting and chatting around in the modern space, so he should be too.</p><p>He felt confident. Hinata wore his game outfit which consisted of a graphic white tee, a thick leather jacket and some baggy industrial-style pants that were a little too long. However, that meant that he could sneak some insoles into his sneakers, nobody’s gonna know right? He thought of taming his hair, but the tuft of red did not want to stay in place no matter how much gel he used, so he just didn’t bother.</p><p>Confident he felt, but as he scanned the room he could not find a familiar face, which made him just a little nervous. Thankfully, that feeling did not last long.</p><p>“Hinataaaa, you made it!” Bokuto charged at him, slinging his arm around the shorter’s neck, “Looking good!” </p><p>“Bokuto-san! Hello!” He smiled widely at the older, “It's so great to see someone I know.” Bokuto barked out some laughter, and Hinata could smell alcohol off him. Was he drunk already?</p><p>“That’s right! Here, I want you to meet my boyfriend!” Suddenly, he pulled out a very attractive guy out of nowhere, and Hinata was actually stunned for a moment. He had noticed this person around the cafe a couple of times, but he never made the fact that they were dating obvious, let alone knew each other. Or maybe he was the dumb one. “Akaashi, this is Hinata! Hinata, Akaashi!” Bokuto vaguely motioned between the two.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Hinata,” the very good looking man said politely. His features were very defined yet soft, a clear complexion and a neat cut… Hintata wondered how Bokuto lucked out with someone like him.</p><p>“Likewise!” Shoot, did he stare for too long? “Great to meet you Akaashi-san!”</p><p>After a bit of small talk the pair wandered off to socialise with others. Hinata decided to grab himself a drink, and maybe search for Kuroo? He made his way to the kitchen, after taking a few wrong turns (man this apartment was huge, they did not exaggerate) but finally saw the huge array of bottles and cans and glasses at the drink bar. The red-head snuck himself a can of beer, avoiding crashing into two girls who were laughing hysterically between themselves.</p><p>No over-drinking this time. Hinata cringed at his memory of his first year where he got really wasted on mixing so much alcohol, he had a hangover for the next two days. The stories were all retold to him, as his memories were wiped out by the booze, but they were all horrifying and he did not want to humiliate himself like that again.</p><p>His eyes lit up when he spotted Kuroo across the living room-slash-dance floor, and was about to go say hi, but decided against it as he seemed to be engaged in a pretty intimate conversation with a short boy with dyed blonde hair and a slightly bored expression.</p><p>Well, it didn't matter. He came here to unwind from school and Kageyama. The thought of the raven unconsciously brought a slight scowl to his face, but he switched his thoughts fast enough so that they wouldn’t bother him too much. Hinata moved closer to the wall, not quite in the mood for dancing just yet. But he was sure he would be soon. Lights flickered all colours of the rainbow and music boomed from two speakers next to a complicated tv/gaming setup. He noticed a paper stuck to the wall next to the speakers and was suddenly curious.</p><p>Moving through a dancing crowd where loose limbs are flying at you from all sides may not have been Hinata’s greatest move, but oh well. He realised he never opened his beer so nothing splashed over. Though he soon fixed this problem. The paper read “put any songs you want”. It was strange that no one took this chance to put a god-awful song just for the fun of it, most tunes playing were some soft beat EDM and occasional top 100s. Well, Hinata soon fixed this problem too, typing in “Careless Whisper”. </p><p>Yes, it was overused, yes it was horrible. Was Hinata proud of himself? Also yes. He snickered softly to himself, and took a huge swig from his beer. Sizing up the crowd for any cute and approachable people to dance with he thought he spotted a familiar hairdo. </p><p>Wa- was that Kageyama?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look at me, writing about parties I never attended. (7th- 9th grade doesn’t count)<br/>Low-key already thinking about what fic I want to write about next, and what pairing (I literally ship everyone with everyone haha) I’m thinking Victorian cottage core or modern era magic.. I’m a sucker for fantasy</p><p>Also I wanted to share my idea process, it’s pretty chaotic and more often than not I steer from the original plan.. for better of for worse -</p><p>Summary: checks the cafe next day, day after that, and the next consecutive five days too. Kageyama the bitch didn’t show up. Emotions of Hinata range from disappointed to sad to furious to disbelieving to self deprecating? Kuroo and Bokuto felt sorry and invited to house party of kuroo’s classmate. <br/>Hinata steps in game outfit, deciding who needs Kageyama anyway (even if he’s secretly hoping to stumble upon him) but he is absolutely not drinking, not after the first year shenanigans that gave him the reputation of the (…) but maybe he changes his mind once he sees the guy™ and decides that the nickname can go fuck itself, along with the Kageyama.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not the exact chapter you were expecting, but I hope you’ll like it :)</p>
<p>Stick around if you want to read my (very long) rant about Haikyuu and my existential life crisis</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Art was not something that naturally came to Kageyama. In fact, he didn’t even like drawing that much when he was younger. It was his mother that wanted her son to do something “romantic”. First she enrolled him in piano classes, but those ended pretty soon because his pitch was pretty bad. His mother was upset, maybe for a week, but moved on quickly to enroll little Kageyama into art lessons. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They started out pretty fun. Five year old Kageyama genuinely enjoyed smooshing his palm into tempera paint, stamping it onto paper and using fingers to add more details to the fish drawing. Same with creating clay figurines of cats and frogs and other animals, then painting them and showing his mom with an excited face as she praised him and pat his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Things stopped being fun when creative projects turned into boring exercises. He was suddenly seated in front of boring shapes, taught how to hold your pencil correctly and having to MEASURE the distance between the tip of the pencil to his fingernail imprint, scaling up said boring shapes. Shading had specific techniques: NO SMUDGING, that only made your work dirty and amateur. NO you can’t detail one piece at a time, you go from general to detailed work. Art was becoming challenging, boring, frustrating, time consuming, did he mention boring?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For 7 year old Kageyama, these lessons sucked the life out of him. But his mother seemed incredibly excited about all the artworks he would bring back, ooh-ing and aah-ing about how he was improving and how </span>
  <em>
    <span>proud</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was of him. So he guessed he could bear with them two times a week. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As time passed, Kageyama was getting better. Same exercises repeated over and over automised his movements. He could measure, sketch and shade without putting much thought in, his mind forming a routine. That routine broke when they began studying how to work with all sorts of media. Some were messy, like soft pastels and charcoal. Some took forever to dry, like oil paints and watercolour. Some were pretty fun, especially when they moved to more 3D media like paper-mache and sculpture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Kageyama knew it, he was addicted. He was addicted to the challenge of portraying an idea from his mind onto paper or into an installation. He enjoyed that art could be both precise and free-flowing, though he himself definitely enjoyed using rulers and made detailed sketches before using colour. He loved the feeling of meditation and you mixed paints, re-dipping a brush into water and gliding it across the paper, result (mostly) predictable and entirely satisfying. He learned to appreciate the process, and be proud of his work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a no-brainer that he would pursue his career creating art, one way or another. This university he went to had the best range of courses, and was pretty far from home. Both a win-win. He wanted to move from his small hometown in Miyagi and live independently. Except, the living independently part was more challenging than he thought. He hated cooking, often got lost around the city and his rental apartment was pretty dark. Not that it was entirely a bad thing, but he could not paint in that environment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Therefore, he was very relieved when he saw that a lot of students actually painted outside on campus. He could paint both for leisure and for assignments when he wanted, never feeling alone nor alienated. And he guessed that it was an interesting sight for other students, who occasionally iddled behind his easels to check out the creative process. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though, all good things eventually came to an end when Kageyama felt the chilly breezes of winter coming. He disliked the cold because he couldn’t paint outside, and he generally felt a drop in inspiration during this season. Damnit, he needed to make a plan, his shitty apartment was not an option.. or possibly the very last resort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On a particular day in November he whipped out his phone with a mission in mind - to find the perfect space for art. First he checked the art studios. However, most had time-specific slots and a membership fee that was just a little out of his pocket. Sure parents sent him money, but it was the bare minimum he needed for food, transport and occasional clothing items. Next he moved onto cafes, narrowing his options to a kilometre radius so he could reach it by foot. He immediately excluded chain brands, as they were usually too packed and the staff working there were too pretentious. That left him with three options. He decided to visit them all today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After his classes finished for the day he set off on his investigation. The first place he visited was called “Kim’s Beans” and was pretty pleasant. The interior was clean and bright, many lights and signs decorating the place. The coffee (tall americano) was good too. The downside - it was on the popular side, with many female students crowding the cafe, chattering and giggling away. He decided that it would be a pretty annoying distraction, and went to the next place. The next place was certainly quieter, very clean-cut furniture and modern feel. Kind of like an office. He liked the cafe, and the coffee, the coffee was really good. But, the only bad thing was that the coffee was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> expensive, prices shooting even higher than Starbucks. So “Suite” was out too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The third place, “Voron”, was very promising. It was modern and well-kept too, but it had a more cozy and homey feeling to the place. The coffee would not break his bank account after a few visits, and was pretty good. Though, before making his final decision, he had to ask the ultimate question that would make or break the situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” He came up to one of the baristas who was frothing some milk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello! Anything you need?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, um.. am I allowed to paint here?” Kageyama cringed at his words. It was pretty embarrassing, considering all the weird looks he would receive in the past, but it had to be done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The barista gave him an up-and-down glance, before uttering “Please wait a minute, I will have to ask the owner.” Then disappeared to the staff room. Kageyama waited anxiously. After what seemed like ages, the man returned with a wide grin. “Hey kid, sure! The owner gave his approval, as long as you clean up after yourself and you don’t use anything with a strong smell.” Kageyama’s eyes lit up and he sighed in relief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you very much! I will be careful!” And all was good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama sat at a table where he could see the entire space. He brought watercolours with him, and was casually painting the cafe. He challenged himself with indoor lighting, leaving blank space for light seeping through the windows in beams, and soft glow around the lights. Lifting his head to observe the seat in front of him, he noticed a certain red-haired boy staring at him intently who quickly avoided his gaze when he realised he was caught. Only thing Kageyama could think of was ‘damn, his hair is so orange’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he knew it he was subconsciously pointing out the orange boy from the other customers over time. And it turned out pretty easy as his personality generally matched his hair: loud and striking. The boy was pretty short, but despite that was very energetic. Either animatedly chatting with the baristas or searching around his backpack, groaning and huffing. His presence was loud, and his badly hidden staring was pretty confusing too. Kageyama would absolutely not admit that maybe he was curious about that obnoxious customer who always seemed to sit in close proximity to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had to say that when the guy approached him first he was pleasantly surprised. He was awkward and the furthest that you could call from suave, but it was endearing. ‘I mean, what? No.’ He had a pressing deadline and honestly he could not waste any time talking, so he brushed the boy away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next time they talked went better, he learned that his name was Hinata Shouyou, and that he rambled a lot. Though the last fact was not surprising. Now that he could see his features up close, Kageyama realised just how stunning the orange hair was. Hinata’s locks bunched out in slightly weird spikes, but the colour range was insane. From burnt copper from his roots, to sunset orange tips, and even sun-kissed blonde strands on the top of his head. His face was decently attractive too, and he deeply enjoyed the look of horror when he teased the smaller, saying that he knew he was watching him. (After all, he did the same, but way miles better at hiding it.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, after their conversation he could not visit the cafe for a while, as he had a cold and had to paint in his badly-lit apartment. Next, he had to stay in the university art workshop most of his free time to work with materials exclusively available there. It was already annoying as is, but his senior and Kageyama’s only friend just had to make his life more miserable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Toobiooo, please! I need you to come with me!” Oikawa whined, pulling on Kageyama’s sleeve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come oooon, I can’t show up to Terushima’s alone again for the FOURTH TIME, or Iwaizumi will think I’m lame and have no friends!” Kageyama managed to shake Oikawa off, though that did not fix his problem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you are lame.” He said as a matter of fact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t think that,” the brown-haired smirked to himself, “But look, if I win Iwaizumi’s heart then I’ll be spending less time sighing about my crush, because he’ll be my boyfriend!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your confidence is a talent in itself. Besides you’ll be ranting about how cute he is or whatever, IF you ever start dating, and I’m not sure I wanna hear that.” Kageyama’s composure around this guy was also a talent in itself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll let you borrow my full Prismacolour set.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...fine.” Oikawa shot him a triumphant grin, and ruffled his hair.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t know why it was so satisfying writing about art in more detail, makes me want to go and draw something (not that my parents aren’t urging me to make them a painting-)</p>
<p>Anyway. I watched this awesome analysis on haikyuu’s most destructive line and overall message, and damn, I love analytical videos. In short, the guy explained Kita’s words why saying someone has “talent” can indeed be rude, and disregarding their dedication and willpower to evolve and get better. And one comment stood up to me that “Haikyuu saying that you’re nothing special” and honestly, facts. They are fighting with high schoolers who all want to reach the same goal. Yes some are better, but no one woke up the best. That aspect, along with compelling characters, relationships and comedy gold is why this series had ruined all other sports anime. (Yuri on ice is different, you can’t compare them. Another contender for me is Welcome to the ballroom, loved it, but still can never reach haikyuus level)</p>
<p>The message in the video can also be applied to real life in anyway - people do have some natural talent, but how they use it and how they develop themselves determine how some people achieve their dreams, while others live on excuses and never trying to the fullest.</p>
<p>This resonated with me, I do want the best for myself, and usually will try hard. But, not hard enough to dedicate all my energy towards my goal (I do know breaks are important, this is slightly different) I give excuses, saying I’ll do something when I have time or because I’m scared that I’ll disappoint myself, but I still know what I want to do, and it’s pretty ironic. </p>
<p>Kageyama’s dedication to art is honestly so admirable, as I was writing this I almost shed a tear lol.</p>
<p>Moral of the story - I (we?) need to set out our priorities and set realistic expectations (as in, how hard I’m willing to try) but leave space for potential growth when we do realise that we have the energy to work harder, to grasp the dream. Okay this was long enough, for those who stuck around, what is your opinion on this? I’m probably not alone but it’s surprisingly reassuring when people are open about their struggle, so know that you are not alone &lt;3<br/>(Here’s a link for those interested in the video: https://youtu.be/fB5Gzo6HK9k )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an emotional rollercoaster, buckle in everyone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata did not need to confirm it further. Standing there in the most stereotypical art boy aesthetic clothes was Kageyama. He would laugh at that if he wasn’t so pissed, both at the fact that he was here, and that he was attracted to him in those high-waisted washed out jeans and a tucked-in huge T-shirt that exposed his collarbones. Yea, Hinata was pissed. He was doing so well trying to forget about him up to this point. Kageyama just showed up, as though he didn’t spend almost two weeks avoiding him. Well, the red-haired knew that he did not come to this party to see him specifically, but still, it was irritating nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>Shit, he was glaring. Forcing his stare at literally anything else, he noticed in his peripheral vision that Kageyama was now looking at him. </p><p> </p><p>Huh, well too bad. Hinata would not look his way, he’s not that easy. He pointedly looked away, maybe a little too dramatically, but that’s besides the point. He turned on his heels and left towards the drink bar. Damned be his resolve not to drink, he’ll need to be tipsy to keep himself from lashing out. </p><p> </p><p>Noticing the artfully arranged mountain of shot glasses, all filled and a lot more alcohol spilled on the countertop, Hinata grabbed one and downed it immediately. Wincing from the bad taste, he checked to see if there were any snacks to cover it up. He decided that a few Oreos would do and grabbed some. The weird emotions did not vanish, instead a weird Kageyama sensor went off, making him feel even more strange. Taking a peek to the side, he confirmed that the raven was making his way to the drink bar. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata felt that he was betraying himself when he realised that he was excited, just as much as he was mad. The boy he watched for so long was approaching him first. Though, he could not let himself succumb to his desires and nonchalantly moved to the wall of his right, leaning on the wall as if observing the dancing crowd. Allowing himself a brief glance, he felt smug when he saw the other boy confused. Hinata almost breathed a sigh of relief when he felt Kageyama approaching him again. Waiting until the raven was about five meters away from him, he stretched his arms behind him and began walking towards the music setup. </p><p> </p><p>This was not petty one-sided annoyance anymore. This was a game of charge and pride, and Hinata was determined to stand his ground. He made a point to look Kageyama in the eyes and smirk, enjoying the bewilderness on his face. Not too soon did the expression change into something more predatory, a knowing smile on his face. The taller began walking towards the shorter with wider steps and a bit more speed, and Hinata too had hurried away to keep their distance the same.</p><p> </p><p>It turned into an unofficial competition of cat and mouse, or whatever they were doing. They tried keeping it inconspicuous though, so Hinata never resorted to actually running. Plus they were at a party packed with people, it would be pretty difficult. When circling the walls became boring, the red-haired decided to jump straight into the crowd of dancing people. An upbeat tune was playing, the strong beat accelerating with Hinata’s heartbeat and excitement. He began swaying with the music. Confirming that Kageyama had indeed dived into the pool of bodies after him, he was dancing, fluidly moving through the people.</p><p> </p><p>A laugh escaped him as he spun around, and was met with a startled look from a pretty blonde. He offered his hand, and when she took it after a couple seconds of consideration, he spun here and led her through the crowd, not minding the fact that she was slightly taller. He was having fun, so much fun cruising on the dance floor, picking up people and escaping Kageyama’s now threatening focused stare. Seemed as though the crowd picked up in the shift in atmosphere and the dancing became more erratic, more people dancing with each other and not on their own. This time, Hinata was the one being spun around by an attractive brunette guy, who kissed his hand as they parted and the red-head giggled with joy.</p><p> </p><p>It may have been a bad idea to become so caught up with the dancing and this atmosphere when he felt a pair of strong hands grabbing his waist and pulling their bodies close. Panting from the excitement and exercise, Hinata glanced up and found that the one pressing them close was Kageyama himself. He had finally caught up, and looked absolutely victorious and damn attractive. The smaller couldn’t escape, not that he wanted to at this point. Kageyama looked so breathtaking with his flushed face and lapis lazuli eyes, piercing him, drinking him in. They just stood there, bodies flush against each other, gazing into each other’s eyes. Entranced, Hinata inched closer to the other’s face. They were about to make out right then and there in the middle of the dance floor. Excitement and arousal were bubbling up inside him, ready to burst. </p><p> </p><p>“Careless whisper” cut through the space like a steel knife, snapping the two out of their trance. Groans and cheers and a few “Oikawa seriously? Again?”s filled the room, but everyone just rolled with it. Hinata and Kageyama too looked stunned for a few brief seconds but were soon laughing with the crowd. They hadn’t pulled away, instead stepped into a soft slow dance like a few other couples had, and more forming each second. Hinata was gently running his fingers along the ravens’ surprisingly toned biceps, who had his hands pressed on the smaller’s waist, though were slowly sliding onto his hips. </p><p> </p><p>Gradually falling back into their trance, faces moving closer and eyes glazing over, their lips finally connected in a slow, sweet kiss. All the previous frustrations and grudges trickled away as Hinata melted into Kageyama’s lips. He was pleasantly surprised that the raven could kiss so gently, so tenderly. He sighed at the feeling of fingers running through his hair and down his neck while electricity surged through his spine in shivers. His lips were so soft and plush, and so very addictive. He grasped the other’s shirt, pulling on it while their mouths moved in unison. His head was clouded, possibly the alcohol but definitely with emotions swirling in his mind and heart. He was soaring. Hinata was so incredibly enchanted by the taller, he felt that he could follow him to the end of the world.</p><p> </p><p>But they just had to be interrupted again, this time by cheers.</p><p> </p><p>They tore apart to see the commotion. A few people with trays of shots were making their way through the crowd, and Hinata grabbed one too, because why not. Suddenly, the music stopped and a voice began singing the overly familiar and dreadful tune of “Happy Birthday”. Everyone soon joined in, and Hinata found who the song was directed at - a blushing guy with cropped black hair who looked incredibly uncomfortable. The red-head could only give him a mental ‘f’. Clapping and more cheering filled the room and Hinata downed his shot. </p><p> </p><p>“How about we move someplace else?” A deep voice whispered into his ear, making him gasp. With wide eyes he looked up at Kageyama who wore a sly smile on his face. He blushed, setting his shot glass in the general direction of the trays (if he missed who even cared) and nodded. Kageyama’s eyes twinkled, smile turning more innocent and happy and he laced his fingers through Hinata’s, pulling him to follow. And Hinata followed, maybe not quite to the end of the world, but nothing to complain about.</p><p>(Ps - Careless whisper came on as a “punishment” when Hinata put it in the stereo himself last chapter, just in case it was not clear)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hear me out, I’m probably not going to write any sex scenes, at least not for this work. (Or like not explicitly) I really enjoy the wholesome aspects of a relationship, like the sweet midnight talks and the showers of affection. Imo this fic doesn’t need more than that, I’m planning to have only two or three more chapters.</p><p>That having said, damn was this so fun to write. I live off tension and teasing and ridiculousness. Please leave kudos and comments if you’re enjoying thus work, I appreciate and read them all :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The balcony overlooked the cityscape. It was not too late into the night and the city was alive, lights of all colours flickering. The soft fog settled, drowning it into a haze. The pair leaned against the rails, admiring the view. It was chilly though, but Hinata was warm from the alcohol and Kageyama, pressed behind him in a lazy embrace. </p><p>“Have you ever painted the landscape at night?” Hinata asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Kageyama hummed in thought, the vibration tickling against the smaller’s ear. They have kissed some more after they left the birthday scene, but soon settled into comfortable skinship.</p><p>“No, it’s super cliche.”</p><p>Hinata audibly gasped, “What?! What about the city during sunset?”</p><p>“That’s even more cliche,” said the raven and snorted at the other’s reaction.</p><p>“But sunsets are so pretty!”</p><p>“That’s why everyone draws them. How many paintings and plain photos of sunsets do you see on Instagram? Thousands on thousands.” Kageyama mumbled, eyes almost searching something in the distance.</p><p>“I guess, but is that a big deal?” Hinata leaned his head back to look at the taller’s face, who turned his head down to meet his eyes soon after. “Or do you try to be mr. original?” He smiled, teasing.</p><p>“I mean, it’s more fun to draw stuff that not many people have done before, though it’s pretty hard to find the topics.” He gazed deeply into Hinata’s eyes. He wore a shy smile and didn’t look scary at all. The lights from the party fell on his back, which looked like he was enveloped in a soft glow. Hinata was loving this side of him. Personal and soft.</p><p>“So you wouldn’t draw something like this view?” He saw that Kageyama’s stare was no longer locked with his, instead trailing (well, higher) at his lips. He quirked a grin and stood up on his tiptoes, reaching higher.</p><p>“Maybe I could try,” Kageyama leaned down until their noses were touching, “Though that would probably fuck up my sleeping schedule real bad.”</p><p>They were kissing again, soft and gentle. Hinata’s hands shot up as he was losing his balance and he did not want to, you know, fall off the balcony. Kagayama caught them and laced their fingers, interrupting nothing. Hinata honestly really liked him already. Was he jumping too fast? Yes. Did he want to jump Kageyama? Obviously. Though not right now. He didn’t want this magical tingling atmosphere between the two to go to waste. The feather touching, teasing, and the glances was something Hinata had never experienced before, and wanted to savour the feeling, reserved only for these special moments. Seemed as if Kageyama was on the same wavelength as he didn’t try anything further either.</p><p>“Hey,” he said, a little breathless after all the kissing, “Why haven’t I seen you at Voron for so long?”</p><p>“I was sick.” Was his simple reply, and he reached to give him a kiss on the hairline. </p><p>“Really? That’s the excuse you give?” Hinata laughed in disbelief. Another press of the lips on the forehead followed and Kageyama spoke again.</p><p>“I was, then I had work that needed special materials from the uni workshop. I don’t keep expensive and hard to work with stuff at home. So I had no choice but to use the plaster there.”</p><p>“I was upset.” Hinata confessed, “I thought you didn’t want to see me anymore after we talked again.”</p><p>“I’m sorry. Let’s exchange numbers so that it doesn’t happen next time.” His voice was still hushed, his fingers brushing over the red-hair’s knuckles with such tenderness. Hinata’s heart jumped at the prospect of ‘next time’ and he nodded happily. </p><p>Then they talked more. Keeping close and their voices quiet, Kageyama told Hinata about his relationship with art. He explained his favourite mediums and least favourite topics. Then some more about him in general. In return Hinata babbled endlessly about volleyball and ridiculous stories of his encounters at the bathrooms in the stadiums. He finally learned Kageyama’s favourite colour, animal and so much more. Sure the order was off, but this was ways better.</p><p> </p><p>—— </p><p> </p><p>They continued meeting at ‘Voron’, both for study sessions and also a starting point for more dates. At first Kuroo and Bokuto would constantly pester Hinata. They’d wiggle their eyebrows when Kagayama was looking away and find infinite reasons to approach their tables. As annoying as it may have been, it was in good nature, and the red-head did find more freebies in his order than before. </p><p>Kageyama would still draw a lot, but this time Hinata had unlimited access to observing him work. Naturally, he could grumble and push the smaller away but hinata would laugh it off and return to what he was doing.</p><p>One time, Hinata had to force himself to set a few tables across as he would be distracted by Kageyama’s drawing otherwise, and he had an assignment to submit until midnight. After he was done, they took a short stroll and ate some meat buns at a local store. It was too cold to really do anything outside, winter snow was slowly piling up on the cars and sidewalks. Before they parted, Kageyama pulled the smaller into a hug, kissing him in the hair and slid a folded piece of paper into his jacket pocket.</p><p>“Don’t look until after you’re home.” He murmured, voice deep and raspy, sending Hinata into more shivers than the cold did. </p><p>The red-haired did not have that patience though. He took out the paper a mere five minutes after they parted, unable to suppress his curiosity. Unfolding it, he realised that it was a sketch. A really good sketch of himself. Blush spread rapidly down his face and neck as he traced the graphite lines with his fingers. He was hunched slightly over his laptop, expression focused. He breathed a laugh.</p><p>“Stupid Kageyama, you drew me much more handsomely.” He texted him a short ‘I hate you’, and stared at the sketch some more. This was definitely going onto the fridge, along with his numerous pictures and memos from important events and happy memories. The fridge collection was his pride and joy, though maybe he was considering housing the picture in his bedroom. His phone dinged a reply. </p><p>‘Impatient dumbass’ it read, but Hinata grinned wider.</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>“Woah…” </p><p>After weeks of pleading Kageyama finally caved in and let Hinata into his shitty apartment. After hearing that it was full of his work worth almost two years (+ before uni) he just couldn’t resist. And the sight was truly worth the pestering. Canvases leaned against the walls, though the actual walls themselves were bare, which was studio in Hinata’s opinion. Why didn’t he hang up his art? Papers of all colours and sizes lay stacked on the floors, occupying the corners and space along the walls. Apparently there was more hidden in closets. </p><p>“This is incredible.” Mouthed Hinata as he shuffled through the works, one after another. Landscape, pastels. Texture study. Muscle anatomy in coloured pencils. Expressions, ink. The works went on and on, so many different styles, colours and things captured. A running theme through the works were confident, sometimes sharp lines. If Hinata knew anything about art, he guessed that it might have been a Kageyama thing, though the boy did not reply. He stood there, awkwardly shuffling and answering Hinata’s occasional questions about the technical stuff of the work.</p><p>“How long did this take you?” Hinata pointed to an architecture sketch that had so many lines and points of perspective that his eyes were going cross eyed.</p><p>“A few days I think?” He settled onto his tattered blue couch, not joining the smaller on the floor, “I usually work on many things at the same time so I don’t lose concentration.”</p><p>“Amazing! You’re so talented and patient! I could never.” Hinata was done with this pile, and he suddenly got a particular thought. “Hey, Kageyama, I’ll check your closet art okay?” With a grin and a skip in his step he made his way to the closet (it was not hard to find as his apartment was a studio).</p><p>“Sure..WAIT NO!” Awakened from his thoughts, Kageyama must have seen the sly smile adorning Hinata’s face and scrambled to stop him. </p><p>Hinata would, hypothetically if he could draw, definitely have some pervy things he’d create. Surely Kageyama must have some too. With that notion he pulled harshly on the closet door and a few pages fell out on him. It was private alright, though definitely not what he was expecting. Lying now on the floor were a few sketches, each a different degree of completeness of himself. In awe, the red-haired crouched to study them.</p><p>They were all made in the cafe, no doubt. Except Hinata didn’t remember seeing the other sketching him, apart from that one time they were apart. Unless…</p><p>He glanced back at the raven, who curled himself into a ball of embarrassment, head tucked into his knees. He looked up to meet the smaller’s awed expression, pink blush spreading on his cheeks.</p><p>“Kageyama.. did you?” The words died on Hinata’s tongue. Kageyama’s state confirmed his suspicions and there was really no real need to pry. He sketched them before the party. He recognised a couple outfits he wore after their first conversations, but a few more were definitely before they talked.</p><p>“Dumbass..” </p><p>Hinata just chuckled breathlessly and hugged the other tightly. “You’re so adorable, I like you so much!” He mumbled into the raven’s shoulder, who held him close too. “Date me.”</p><p>“Aren’t we already?” Followed Kageyama’s flat response.</p><p>“I guess, I just wanted to say that.”</p><p>“Idiot…”</p><p>“Well, you like this idiot so your retorts don’t work.” </p><p>The two repositioned to lie down on the floor, unbothered to keep their uncomfortable sitting hug. Hinata had crawled to place his head on the taller’s chest so he could hear his heartbeat, and wrapped his arms and legs around him. Meanwhile Kageyama has secured his hand around Hinata’s waist, the other going under his own head. Hinata knew their relationship was special, and now he knew better that Kageyama did not need confirmation when true feelings were involved. Still it was gratifying to realise that they’re official. Kageyama was his boyfriend, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>“Hey, Kageyama,” came after a short while.</p><p>“Yea?”</p><p>“I’ve been meaning to ask..” Hinata’s tone was changing, not to the innocent direction either, “would you…”</p><p>“Wait is this-” Kageyama was catching on.</p><p>“Draw me li-” </p><p>“-if you finish that sentence I will strangle you!-” he shouted.</p><p>“-me one of your-”</p><p>“STOP”</p><p>“-French girls?” Hinata was sure Kageyama could hear his smirk, even if they couldn’t see each other’s faces. That had to change. He sprung up to rest his weight on his elbows and faced Kageyama. He looked unamused.</p><p>“You just had to go there..”</p><p>“I mean obviously! I have a hot talented painter boyfriend, this is a golden opportunity!” He pecked Kageyama on the lips and giggled at his expression.</p><p>“I’ll think about it.”</p><p>“Wait really? Wow you must really love me.” Hinata smiled, all ulterior motives replaced by pure mirth, “Thank you Kageyama.”</p><p>Instead of replying, Kageyama pulled the other into his embrace again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m not allowed to start new works until Ive finished existing works.. makes me go on a weird inspiration spree and abandoning the old ones. (For those who were here since the beginning, thanks!! As an apology you can check out my other one shot I did instead of this. Ahaha) Anyway this is the end of a cute lil unproblematic fic, more works to come soon (hopefully) so enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>Also, how does one become acquainted with editors? That’d be so cool to mutually edit someone’s work while they help you out. My friends do not need to know of the content posted here by me~~</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m a sucker for the simple but adorable uni fics. I’m in uni myself and this idealisation helps me get through my own stuff haha.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>